Undeniably Gorgeous
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang wanita yang merasa sangat beruntung menjadi istri Naruto. Adakalanya ia mengalami rasa kurang percaya diri, padahal bagi Naruto ia adalah wanita yang gorgeous. Menurut Naruto, wanita baru bisa dikatakan gorgeous kalau cantik luar dalam. Gorgeous adalah gabungan dari outside appearance dan inner beauty. Berarti, wanita gorgeous tidak hanya beautiful from the outside.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Undeniably Gorgeous © Haruno Aoi**

**Source of inspiration: Membuat Wajah Bercahaya © Khalid Abu Syadi**

**Main character: Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: OOC, dipersembahkan bagi para wanita**

_**Don't like**_**? **_**Don't back and check it out girls**_**! ^^v**

.

.

.

**~* Undeniably Gorgeous *~**

.

.

.

Pernahkah Anda melihat wanita yang wajahnya sangat anggun dan bercahaya? Pernahkah Anda melihat wanita yang sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang biasa saja, tetapi wajahnya enak dipandang dan menyebarkan pesona serta membuat Anda merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya?

Bukan karena kecantikan fisik yang membuat wajah mereka bercahaya. Bukan karena perhiasan yang mereka kenakan, juga bukan karena garis keturunan.

…

Saat ini, Naruto dan Hinata yang telah mengenakan piyama pasangan sedang duduk berhadapan di atas tempat tidur mereka yang berseprai putih dalam keadaan sama-sama bersila.

Hinata terpana menemukan seuntai kalung dengan liontin berlian di dalam kotak beludru yang baru saja dibukanya. Ia membaca huruf yang terangkai pada liontin yang berkilau; _gorgeous_. Pandangannya teralih pada suaminya, Naruto, yang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Pria berambut pirang itulah yang beberapa saat lalu menghadiahkan kotak berisi kalung mahal tersebut kepadanya.

"Naruto-_kun_ mengetahui makna dari _gorgeous_?" Hinata berusaha bertanya dengan sopan dan sehalus mungkin agar tidak menyakiti hati Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mantap tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Matanya yang beriris biru berbinar antusias. "Menurutku, _gorgeous_ adalah gabungan dari _outside appearance_ dan _inner beauty_," ujarnya.

Hinata menunduk bukan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona seperti biasanya. Kali ini rasa malunya disebabkan rasa rendah diri yang secara tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Karena itu, apa aku pantas menerimanya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto sembari menahan dagu Hinata agar istrinya itu menegakkan wajah dan bersedia membalas tatapan matanya. Senyumnya mengembang karena Hinata memandangnya dengan malu-malu. Tarikan sudut-sudut bibirnya semakin lebar setelah melihat rona merah yang mendadak tampak pada tulang pipi Hinata.

"Kamu cantik," katanya tanpa candaan sembari mendekatkan duduknya ke Hinata, "sangat cantik, Hinata-_chan_…"

Naruto memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. "Bibirmu menawan karena selalu kamu gunakan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang baik. Matamu indah karena kamu selalu menahan pandangan, sehingga kamu terhindar dari perbuatan kurang baik seperti mencari keburukan orang lain. Badanmu langsing karena kamu seringkali membagikan makananmu kepada mereka yang kekurangan. Sikap tubuhmu indah karena kamu berjalan dengan segala ilmu pengetahuan."

"Gombal," sahut Hinata dengan suara bisikan. Ia memberengut, namun raut wajahnya tak sedikitpun menyiratkan amarah karena sebenarnya hatinya tengah diluapi rasa bahagia. "Padahal aku jadi gendut begini," lanjutnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang berisi calon bayi, "Langsing apanya?"

Naruto malah terkikik geli karena di matanya Hinata tampak semakin imut. Saat Hinata tersenyum canggung dengan rona merah yang semakin pekat, ia mencubit pipi gembil istrinya tersebut dengan sayang.

"Tak tahukah kamu kalau aku merasa sangat beruntung sebagai seorang pria?" Naruto kembali bertampang serius. "Dalam satu tahun ini, tak sekalipun aku menemukanmu berwajah masam di depanku. Kamu tak pernah menuntut apapun dariku dan bersedia menerima segala kekuranganku. Senyuman dan sambutanmu begitu hangat. Kamu selalu bisa menggembirakanku di saat aku mengalami kesusahan. Kamu mampu memberikan solusi ketika aku mendapatkan masalah. Kamu juga terus memberiku semangat di kala aku hampir putus asa…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum senyuman hangat kembali terpatri di wajah cerianya. "Terima kasih…" ucapnya tulus.

Tanpa aba-aba Hinata menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia terisak, air matanya mengalir deras tanpa sanggup dibendungnya. Selain perasaan haru, ia juga merasa sangat bahagia, tapi tak ada rasa bangga karena ia merasa kurang pantas menjadi pihak yang dihujani pujian serta ungkapan rasa terima kasih.

Padahal Naruto yang selalu membantunya mengatasi rasa kurang percaya dirinya. Ia yang harus berterima kasih karena semangatnya senantiasa bangkit lagi setelah melihat Naruto yang pantang menyerah. Sebagai manusia biasa yang tak mungkin bebas dari kekurangan dan kesalahan, ia juga merasa beruntung karena Naruto bersedia menerimanya apa adanya. Seharusnya ia yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat beruntung menjadi istri dari seorang Naruto.

"Aku sayang Naruto-_kun_," bisik Hinata nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto hampir tertawa lepas saking girangnya. "Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata-_chan_?" godanya tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang tengah mengelus punggung Hinata, berharap agar istrinya itu segera menghentikan tangisannya dan merasa lebih tenang.

Hinata masih menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di pundak kekar suaminya. "Untuk ke sekian kalinya," gumamnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, "aku jatuh cinta pada suamiku sendiri…"

…

Memiliki wajah cantik adalah keinginan dari hampir semua wanita, dan hampir seluruh pria normal mencintai wanita cantik. Karena keindahan memang disukai jiwa dan diidam-idamkan hati setiap manusia.

Beberapa wanita telah dikaruniai kecantikan alami sejak lahir. Ada juga yang menggunakan cara instan untuk mendapatkan kecantikan yang tak abadi. Mungkin bukan hanya sekadar keindahan fisik yang diharapkan dan diperjuangkan oleh para wanita, karena banyak wanita yang memiliki wajah elok tapi tidak sedap dipandang mata. Di sisi lain, banyak wanita yang memiliki wajah biasa saja, namun terlihat menarik di mata orang lain.

Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa kecantikan wajah terdiri dari dua dimensi yaitu dimensi fisik dan dimensi rohani. Dengan kata lain, keindahan dibagi menjadi dua macam yaitu keindahan lahir dan keindahan batin. Di dunia ini, mudah untuk menemukan wanita yang memiliki kecantikan lahir, yang memiliki rupa dan tubuh yang elok. Sebaliknya, mencari wanita yang cantik batinnya adalah pekerjaan yang cukup sulit.

Bagi pria, memilih wanita yang cantik lahir dan batin adalah idealnya. Tapi, memilih wanita yang cantik batinnya adalah keputusan yang paling tepat. Karena keindahan batin mampu menghiasi rupa lahir sekalipun tidak indah. Kecantikan batin akan berimbas pada tampilan luar seorang wanita, yang jika dipandang akan menentramkan hati serta memancarkan kharisma tersendiri. Selain itu, kecantikan lahir akan semakin memudar dengan bertambahnya usia, sedangkan kecantikan batin semakin lama akan semakin memesona.

Kecantikan wanita bukan terletak pada pakaian yang dikenakan, bukan pada bentuk tubuh, atau cara dia menyisir rambutnya. Kecantikan wanita terdapat pada mata, cara dia memandang dunia. Karena di matanya terletak gerbang menuju setiap hati manusia, di mana cinta dapat berkembang. Kecantikan wanita bukan pada kehalusan wajah. Tapi pada keindahan murni, terpancar pada jiwanya, yang dengan penuh kasih memberikan perhatian dan cinta.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**Silakan mengisi kotak **_**review**_** dalam bentuk apapun, saya akan sangat menghargainya. Segala bentuk penghargaan serta pujian hendaknya ditujukan kepada sumber inspirasi saya dalam menulis **_**fanfiction**_** pendek dan amat sangat sederhana ini. Saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa.**


End file.
